


疯狂梦境

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: 我给你看那几年青春再寂寞潦草却始终让我沉迷。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	疯狂梦境

高中初遇 同学AU （并不熟悉澳洲考音乐学院的流程所以按着国内的编）  
广义的BE警告  
私设如山警告

———————  
亚热带的气候里有不降温的傍晚。我磨磨蹭蹭地收拾好书包，尽量以一种自然的方式出现在他十米后方。陈韦丞和他的一群哥们儿说完明天见，一个人往停自行车的地方走。

我不知道是否被他注意到过，毕竟我盯着他的背影看的目光可能过于炽热。他的头发上洒满了金色的落日，呈暖棕色，被白色耳机压得服服帖帖。他对牛仔风格的外套和破洞牛仔裤有着莫名地执念，但不像他的哥们儿一样痞气，反而衬托他阳光外向的性格。

他给自行车开了锁，抬起头的时候终于“恰好”发现我。

“Hey,Brett!”

他叫我名字的时候，明明是棱角分明的辅音却有一种撒娇的感觉。我记得每一次他喊我时我心口的悸动，难掩的隐秘。

早上我停自行车时，也“恰好”停在他的旁边。我光明正大地在他等我时，在他身侧弯腰开锁，织物摩擦间我确认着熟悉的薄荷香气。

我低着头把自行车身扯出来，拿捏着恰好与他顺路骑回家的节奏。他自然地在我左边推车出校门，随口捡起一些话题。

“你猜我昨天那场数学小测考多少？”

我识破他拙劣的苦闷表情：“拜托，你跟我抱怨数学？”

他低下头笑起来，于是我大胆地看他的脸。他的脸上有青涩的痘印，有少年未脱的稚气。

“我拿了个C。”我的语气里的无奈可能夸张到了笨拙的地步，“我猜猜，你是个A？”

陈韦丞一屁股坐在车座上：“B+啦…”没等我来得及反应回答些什么，他已经蹬起脚踏板，去往了另一个方向。

陈韦丞不知道，赴约去同学家打游戏的他当然不会知道，这一小段一起走的路和对话，我会在骑车的时候回味好几遍。

———————  
高中里半个学期过去，在Oliver的鼓动下我开始继续尝试着认识新的人 。课余时间里，Oliver换着法儿地把我从艰难挤出的宝贵琴房里用奶茶或者油炸食品骗出来，午餐时把我安在同班同学桌子边的空位。他打趣我“像一棵被移栽来的东方植物，在澳洲复杂的气候带里水土不服”。

然而水土不服的东方植物只有我。他向我示意那个人堆儿里乐得很起劲的那个棕发男生：“Eddy Chen，我想你大概愿意认识他？”

Eddy，我从小到大已经认识过好几个“Eddy”。小学隔壁有一个同学叫Eddy，初中同年级也有过一个Eddy，英语课本里甚至有条毛长得遮住眼睛的狗叫做Eddy。新遇见的"Eddy"完全无法唤起我的新鲜感。我不情愿地看向未来的小伙伴，他正一手捂着嘴里的饮料，一手控制不住地敲击着桌面，憋笑憋到面红耳赤的地步，傻里傻气，像个幼稚鬼。

Oliver仍然在向我疯狂暗示着：“来嘛，今天晚上有party，在Patrick家。”见我反应不大，Oliver继续诱惑我：“你不会整个高中唯一能拨的G string就是你那把琴上的那根吧…”

去你的，我差点骂出来。行吧行吧，我答应他时打算好了喝点儿苏打水，感受一下气氛就走人。

我找了一件最不起眼的黑色衬衫。无花纹，棉质，连最上面的扣子都老实地呆在它该在的位置上。对这镜子里的自己，我仿佛看到七十年后，仍然穿着一身黑色正装、在乐团里拉小提琴的自己。抱着自己心爱的古典，心甘情愿地变成同龄人眼里的老古董 。

Patrick的家里弥漫着爵士乐、调味酒和女孩儿们行走时四处流溢的香水味儿。我坐在沙发上低着头喝苏打水，满脑子盘亘着“我为什么在这里”的大问号。对面有面熟的女孩子们玩得很开，头发胡乱落在裸露的肩膀上，肩膀因不住的笑颤抖着。陈韦丞后来被一帮女孩子拉到沙发中间，她们抓着他随便讲点什么。他反而注意到背景板里突兀的我，不顾我的抗拒把我拖到女孩子们这里。

女孩子们用一种看可怜的小处男的表情看着我。好吧，她们看人真准。最开始带我来的Oliver已不知去向，可能是他料定了不需要拖我拖到底，拉我到水池边，我就一定会自己蹦下去。

我记得自己越到午夜变得越健谈。我开着关于拉赫玛尼诺夫第二乐章的带颜色的笑话，无所谓地任意味不明的目光在我手指上流连。陈韦丞坐在我身边配合地搭话，破洞牛仔裤包裹着的大腿紧紧贴着我的大腿。热，还有接触的地方越来越敏感。我光明正大地近距离观察陈韦丞的脸，理性分析他如此受女孩子欢迎的原因，结果分析失败，由于参杂了太多感性。

身边的女孩儿们咯咯笑得越疯，我喝下的一杯杯彩色液体越发寡淡无味。

我在Patrick家厨房的吧台上坐下来，对这面前不知道有没有人的地方喊着“我好想喝一杯奶茶啊”。

搭理我的只有陈韦丞。我酒醒后估计他是看我这个幼稚鬼的样子太好玩，于是正儿八经地问Patrick要来茶包、热水和炼乳，有模有样地开始满足我的不合理要求。

“你第一次来party，Brett？”他尝试着呼唤我的意识，“这是几？”他伸出几根手指。

我一把摘下眼镜：“不知道，看不清。”

他熟练地洗茶包，用热水冲开红茶的香气。我趴在桌面上盯着玻璃杯里的颜色变化，从透明变成琴身一样的醇厚红棕色。陈韦丞的衬衫挽到肘关节，露出小臂好看的线条和隐约凸起的静脉。

草，真好看。如果视线有温度的话，陈韦丞小麦色的皮肤上应该已经被我不知收敛的目光烫出一个疤痕了。

他把凝固的炼乳搅拌开来，勺子敲击玻璃杯的声音激得我跟着节奏轻微点头，乳白色在红色漩涡里旋转到消失。他操着一口慵懒随性的英语，略带些熟悉的土澳口音，带着让我自来熟的声线。我晕乎乎的，空气里晕开手冲奶茶朴实的香气，余韵未消的酒精气味和陈韦丞有一句没一句的搭话。对后来陈韦丞到底跟我说了什么，我果然不剩半点印象。

我只记得他的衬衫织物间有隐约的薄荷叶香气，他的头发其实是软软的，还有他的下颌线阴影里有一道琴吻，只比我的稍微浅一点儿。

———————  
我的WhatsApp里躺着一个叫陈韦丞的新朋友，对话框暂时还是空的。他的头像是一张他倚在三角钢琴边的自拍，点开看到他一单一双的眼睛是有点滑稽，但小图却有点帅气。

我就是那种熬夜党，越到夜里越来精神，因此解锁了浓郁得一辈子也去不掉的黑眼圈。有一天凌晨，大概三点不到的时候，我放着电影的屏幕上方突然出现了一个WhatsApp的悬浮窗，

Eddy:U awake?

莫名其妙的深夜搭话竟然没有影响我看电影的兴致。我暂停看了快三分之二的电影，转到WhatsApp的页面。

Brett:Yep.

他的对话框里充斥着一种没话找话的不自在，问我大半夜的不睡觉在干嘛。我再一次熟练地切换着后台程序，截了一张带进度条的电影截图发过去。阴郁的色调里，内森正不顾一切地冲上天台，薄外套皱得一塌糊涂，凝固的动作截图就像孤苦伶仃的色块一样，我看不清内森的表情。

《地下吻》。他那边很快回复一个肯定句。

那天夜里和以后的好几个凌晨，我们冒着慢性自杀的风险疯狂聊天。我的眼镜反射着手机屏幕的蓝光，大拇指在键盘上翻飞着打字，清冷的月色里任笑意肆无忌惮地占领嘴角。

我们谈天说地，关于儿时拾起的音乐，关于高中里被学霸lingling打击得一塌糊涂的自信心，关于不知要走向哪里的未来。

谈及拉琴，我终于开口问他关于那块几乎要消失的琴吻。对话框静止好久，我甚至检查了几次手机的网络连接。屏幕里慢慢挤出来一句“我不会再拉琴了”。

我打下好几行字，但全都一句句删干净。为什么不？你家长不支持吗？你不喜欢吗？你真的舍得放弃吗？

当意识到自己的未来其实同样面临着放弃小提琴的可能，我不甘心地闭上了发问的嘴。“我不会再拉琴了”，这对我何尝不是一个高概率事件。

他说我记得音乐节时你拉琴的样子，你是想成为独奏家的吧。

Always.我执拗地坚持着这个值得窥见天光的梦想，我说我从来都想，但从来都难以相信自己有这个资格。

他说Come on，有那么多人做到过，你为什么觉得自己不行。我在学校的走廊的玻璃窗里看到过你的一部分荣誉记录，你凭什么觉得自己不是lingling。

他又问我还记不记得我们在party的那晚，第一次喝醉的我都说了些什么。

我有点慌，我说完全不记得了。

他告诉我，你当时像是要碎掉了一样，一遍遍跟我说着“I can't beat it.I just can't.I I'm sorry.”你没有什么没法捱过去的，你也不必要因此对任何人说抱歉，除了你自己。

我对这冰凉的手机屏幕发呆。一路至此，我早已习惯于接受自己天分不足、努力不够的现实，也无奈地为自己做好儿时独奏家梦想实现不了的心理准备。只有一个陈韦丞，第一个也许也将是唯一一个，鼓励和支持我走自己想走的路。

也许就是自那时起，我不经意间被注入了一腔孤勇。你凭什么觉得自己不是lingling。

窗边一点点溢出曙光，虚假的温暖感觉里我结结实实地打了个寒战。其实我们可能是同一类人，来路脚印深深浅浅、犹犹豫豫，前路一片白茫茫，几只手把人推向梦想的反方向，是一片名为现实的墓场。

我的耳机里在播放维塔利的恰空，琴音像是在对着空阔的房间抽泣，稳固的实体空间里，内心处于暴风风眼，撕裂着崩塌着。表面上尽力维持着最后一点风度，优雅而绝望的矛盾体。

———————  
每天中午我都早早吃好午饭，然后从柜子里背起琴盒去琴房拉一会儿琴。我慢慢把自己沉入水中，远离升学，远离对未来的恐慌，在短短的时间内，在心爱的音乐里逃避现实。

走廊里空荡荡，铁柜子打开的吱嘎声音回响在十几分钟前还无比嘈杂的地方。“Brett！”我正思维放空，突然听见有人喊我，吓得立刻转过身来，“你在这干啥呢？”

是陈韦丞，满脸问号地看着背起琴盒的我。我试着给自己感性摆布下的举动起个名字，“陶冶…情操？”我试探地给出答案。陈韦丞又笑出来，一定是我有些窘迫的样子着实搞笑，“我就是去琴房拉会儿琴。”

无人聆听的角落里我们曾经熟悉得几乎交心。对话框里有滑不到头的聊天记录，但学校里我们的相处少得可怜。陈韦丞没再问下去，只是说了句“好叭，我可以来…”

“你想来听我…”我们同时开口发问，“当然可以。”没等我自己说完，也没等陈韦丞问完。

我轻车熟路地去学校的琴房，三楼，钢琴的音跑得可怕，有一整个八度低了半音。那是高中里第一次有人来听我自娱自乐地逃避现实。我在拉恰空，拉得我口中甜点的余味都变得苦涩。陈韦丞坐在琴凳上闭着眼睛，一言不发，直到我拉完，琴房里的灰尘漂浮在一片凝固的沉默里。

“所以，就是这样了。”我低低地说。

他低着头，看着自己安放在大腿上骨节分明的双手，是我羡慕已久的大手，天生的独奏家的手。我能想象到他是在一个怎样年少的年纪轻轻松松地在黑白键上摁八度音，在指板上饱满地揉弦。我活动着自己的小手，内心嫉妒得一塌糊涂。

“好好听。”他的健谈也消失了，留下诚实到极致的句子。言辞越简洁，表意越接近真实直接的想法。

他坐着的琴凳离我站着的地方最多半米，他和我聊过的生活和心事使我们熟悉得仿佛已相伴多年。但我们没有，我们充其量不过是迷惘的十七岁少年，仗着自己年轻随意熬夜时聊过很多句交心的话，仅此而已。

我闻到他身上的薄荷香气。有生以来第一次我萌生了想主动抱住别人的冲动。

但我没有，因为他的手机通知提示音响起，他说他那天party上新交的女朋友跟他约好时间和地点了。

“那就下午上课见啦。”他贴心地关好琴房隔音的门，从容地走了出去，留我一个人提着琴站在琴房里，就像我一直以来的样子。

从前和Oliver一起在弦乐班时，他发表过对我的最高评价：你最适合学走海菲兹的演奏风格，往那一站，眼睛一闭，不理听众也不带面部表情，害苦了细细的琴弦来传达你浓郁的感情。

Oliver某种程度上毫不留情地揭露了我不善表情达意的现实。Deadpan的状态使我感到非常舒适， 同时使我与人相处的技能日渐拙劣。陈韦丞和我在WhatsApp上从零点的精力充沛，有一搭没一搭地聊到三四点睡眼惺忪。我心甘情愿地让他一步步踏进我，却没有半点勇气向前迈一步，哪怕中午吃饭时自然地与他坐在一起。

陈韦丞人际交往的能力跟我完全不在一个水平线上。他和他的好哥们儿打成一片，熟悉到去对方家睡上一个周末都没什么关系，他身边有过几个花朵一样的女孩子，头倚在陈韦丞的肩膀上，棕色或金色的头发散在他的T恤衫上。

陈韦丞在找个人陪的方面游刃有余，我也自知自己只是陪他的人中的一员。如果他的感情像是有十块钱，我可以感觉到他已经分给了我三四块，但我的感情总共也只有一两块，而且全部都给了他。

很多次中午的约十二点半不到的时候，我会做好琴房的门被人推开的心理准备。棕色木质门打开一道缝，陈韦丞无害的目光探进来。我继续着演奏，回转身来和他对上眼神，看见他像兔子一样的笑脸。

“你最喜欢的曲子是什么啊？”然而话刚出口我就后悔了，要求乐手选出最喜欢的曲子无异于要求他们背叛其余所有的恋人，不过反正我花心得不得了，不知在同时追求着多少个。

“月光。”他的却简短地回答。

“德彪西？”我确认着，“不是奏鸣曲的那首？”

他坐在琴凳上一百八十度转体，第一次在我面前掀起琴盖准备弹琴。

琴房的琴我试过几次，不用消音器的音符都软得像棉花一样，我这样音感差的耳朵里，琴的音准都使我流泪。陈韦丞按下开始的前半个小节，完全不屑于隐藏满脸的震惊和嫌弃，但还是硬着头皮往下走。我想起以前无意间翻到家里的国文教材，“月色入户，欣然起行”的句子。我默默估计着他弹到乐谱的哪里，在一个新的乐句处追上钢琴。

不要离得我太远。我们的旋律疯狂地吸在一起，不知餍足地拥抱着，我没料想到未经磨合的合奏会如此契合。一片银亮亮的森林里我们甩开一切就这样跑掉，脚尖点在镜面一样的湖水上，和鸟落下的羽毛一样纤细。我低头看见我们的倒影，我看见他炽热的眼神投向我不设防的眼睛。高音里有纤毫毕见的情绪，就像月色抚摸过云朵的绵密质感，不剩下一点光滑的端倪。

你说这到底是什么。只像是一场疯狂梦境。

———————  
我开始笨拙地设计一些巧合与相遇。从乘巴士上学改为自己骑车上学，为了能偶尔碰上陈韦丞推自行车进校园的时间点。我们在凌晨一两点互道晚安，六点我第三次被闹钟和脑中推敲多次的相遇幻想喊醒。我在学校附近打包好一杯支撑我度过整个上午的澳白，左顾右盼地推车。

你说这到底需要多巧。进校园的时间卡口有十分钟之大，我偏偏期望着能与陈韦丞的生命在几十秒重合。这样的几何概型好小，数学拿C的我都能算出来。

但概率就是做到了。陈韦丞早上刚刚下自行车的时候，刘海会有些狼狈地被额前的汗水沾成一簇，小麦色的皮肤上仿佛起了一层薄雾，胸膛起伏着，把住车龙头的手微微泛着血红色。

他见我稍稍快他一两步，小跑着追上前来，我听见他车铃轻快的震响便开始心跳加速。

“卡点到校万岁！！”

即将并排走的前一瞬，我突然开始加速往前冲：“再晃下去你别想踩点到班！”然后咯咯笑着甩开陈韦丞，不用回头，听着震响频率加快的车铃粗估他也追上来了。

向来我倔强得不愿承认，直到Oliver和Hyung一天大课的课间，一人一边地架住我的手臂，共谋着侵犯我的人身自由。

“你们俩到底要干嘛啊？”他们一言不发，我哭笑不得地放弃反抗，任由他俩把我带到教学楼外人比较少的地方。

“我问你，”Hyung的眼神十分正经，然而共犯Oliver的眼睛却燃烧着熊熊的期盼色彩。我猜到了，却也没能提前准备好正确答案。

“你是不是喜欢陈韦丞？”

以前看过的心理剧Lie to me里关于微表情的知识现在终于派上用场，我眉头一扬，做出到位的惊讶表情，仿佛Hyung在问我为什么不和他上床一样：“What?”然后大胆地直视着友人的眼睛，"No f**king way.”

警报解除。高压像气球被戳爆，一下子溢出变得干瘪。“其实没什么，只是…你知道他有过好几个女朋友的吧。”

我说这不是废话吗，所以我哪里会喜欢上他。

对哦，放学时我快快骑上自行车，我哪里会喜欢上他。我们不过是精力过剩，不肯睡觉的很多个夜里聊过很多句话，不过在学校的琴房里拉过一次琴，不过上学放学路上一起走过寥寥几次。

当我发现自己无法给出这个答案时，我已经陷进去了。陷得义无反顾，陷得一厢情愿。

———————  
圣诞节前几天，陈韦丞发给我一条本市新年音乐会的简介链接。我激动坏了，“你去吗你去吗？”我来劲得要飞起来，“我好长时间没去听过音乐会了。”

“我也…”陈韦丞很快回我。我们商量好放学后一起骑车过去，晚饭时间紧，直接在路边用一杯奶茶解决。

我正在占有陈韦丞圣诞节假期的第一个晚上，这个意识使我有一丝成就感。他单肩斜挎着格子布料的书包，刘海乖乖地梳好，散发着干干净净的学生气，站在我旁边排奶茶。他熟练地替我们点好两杯半糖的奶茶，我的红茶茶底，他自己的是四季春茶底。“红茶茶底的加双份珍珠，”他俏皮地看我一眼，“U bubble gang.”

店外淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，我想起我空空的车篓里从来不会准备什么雨披，陈韦丞也叹了口气：“我发誓我真的有想过在车篓里放雨披备用…”

我干巴巴地安慰他：“看运气吧，说不定音乐会结束就停了呢。”雨愈下愈大，我自己都不相信自己的鬼话。

我们坐在二楼侧边的座位，从一提二档以后的乐手都看不到。人们陆陆续续落座。陈韦丞似乎欲言又止：“这就是你…”

“是的。”我看见乐手有序从后台走进来，“我从来都想。”

十三四岁时我与裴，还有Oliver在乐团里认识，当时只是觉得乐团生活枯燥而高危，唯一支撑着我暂时没有退出的，大抵是对古典乐永远的耐心和尊敬。我记得莫扎特的某首奏鸣曲，我们可能真的拉了百遍不止，甚至我的左手在自己的右臂上能够轻易凭借肌肉记忆跑上好长一段乐句。

但如果你现在问我，我还是否愿意，我高举琴弓赞成。如果那个独奏家的梦想在走向暗淡的话。

都是熟悉得像老朋友一样的曲子，卡门序曲直接唤起大众的古典情怀，一提最爱的蓝色多瑙河。到了拉德茨基进行曲的时候，陈韦丞与我对视一眼，我俩无奈地笑了一下，开开心心地加入了全场鼓掌的队伍里。

三首返场之后，音乐厅两侧的电子屏打出来“祝您新年快乐”的话语。坐在室内两个小时后，我浑身快要散在软软的座椅里，脸上还挂着一些红晕。

陈韦丞推推我：“回家了回家了。”

我站起来小幅度地伸了个懒腰：“哦好。外面雨还下着吗？”

我们慢慢晃出音乐厅，在大暴雨面前傻了眼。

“我是说…这也太背了。”陈韦丞说自己做好了最坏的心理准备，但也准备好这么狼狈地冲回家。

我冷静的在眼镜上哈一口气，然后细细擦干。“还愣着干啥，”我拉着陈韦丞跨到沥青路面湿漉漉的外界，“你不回家了啊？”

“On…two…three!”陈韦丞一把拽着毫无防备的我到雨里，不顾我下意识彪出的脏话，“好啊！那我们赶快骑。”

我做梦也不会想到，会有一年的新年前夕我和最喜欢的人去听新年音乐会，结果回来的时候在大暴雨里淋得像从海里捞出来的一样。我们骑过所有水雾笼罩下的街灯，雨水从我的后颈一直流淌到腰际，铁质车龙头淋得湿亮亮的，反射着灯光。沥青路面上留下两道转瞬即逝的水痕。

先开始鬼叫的是陈韦丞，我冲他大喊着“Are U crazy!”他却大大方方地喊着“Yes I am!”他把湿漉漉的刘海一把掀起，汗水和雨水一起在额头上流下。

我们在暴雨中骑车穿越熟悉而陌生的街区，当时我们仿佛拥有整个世界。

———————  
也一直是到了陈韦丞告诉我他要离开本地的事情，我才知道他为什么明知恶劣的天气也要坚持拉我出来一趟，第一趟也是最后一趟。他说他的父母终于要离异了，爸爸打算把他带到悉尼生活，考上meds，然后学医。

他从始至终的冷静与掌控，使我感觉先前所有的感性、所有的交心和偶尔流露的幼稚都有些陌生，彩色的记忆和情绪被迫剥离色块，我听见自己说好的，我知道了。

不，我不会好，我根本不想知道这些。

他的好哥们跟他碰拳，他的女朋友把他拉进紧紧的拥抱。他回转身来对我说：“Brett，你好好过，记得想我。”

我说当然，以后我要是也被家里逼着上meds了，一定跟你联系好，我们还在一起皮。

于是他离开我的生活，WhatsApp里他说自己学业繁忙，对自己少能回复我表示歉意。最后我很少不自觉地打开WhatsApp查看新消息，直接关掉了它的通知权限和图标，顺手拉他进了不常用联系人的名单。

陈韦丞正式退出我的生活，自然流畅得像他步入我的生活时一样，表面温和平淡，实则根本无法抗拒和阻拦。

支撑着我度过高中和无数个小时的练琴的，是那段仅仅半年的疯狂梦境。而这场梦境太疯狂也太美妙，我唯一想的，就是把它过成现实。

我从来都无法肯定自己是否有继续献身古典乐的资格，但自从我在那些疯狂梦境里窥见天光，我就偏要推到自己的极限，非在长辈指明康庄大道上逆行不可。

最后我跌跌撞撞，终于走到乐团首席。首席们都知道自己是成为不了独奏家的失败者，只能乖乖坐着给独奏家做陪衬，但我却悄悄地满足，我知道另一个玩得很好的小伙伴也会为我开心的。

———————如果有人需要一个尾声的话

卡点到场或者干脆迟到的恶习，我自上学时就没改掉过。我又一次午睡睡过头，醒来时已是傍晚，迷迷糊糊地看一眼手机确认时间，看到三个不知何时我掐掉的闹铃，浑身的血液差点凝固。

完蛋了，太完蛋了。我一边把衬衫和领结往身上套，估计自己能赶到的时候指挥已经上场了。

我不顾形象地在悉尼歌剧院的台阶上狂奔，一手提着琴盒，一手捂着嘴巴掩饰疯狂吸取空气的狼狈样子。一个人突然拦下我：“请问现在音乐会还能入场吗？”

我一边跑一边回头喊了句“快！跟我一块跑就还能进去！”头都没回，脑子里净想着指挥在音乐会结束后怎么搞我。

当我看见休息室窗子里乐手黑白色的身影来回移动，没那么完蛋，还行，不愧是我，我慢慢把脚步放得从容。

“BRETT！”那个人追上来，“是你吗Brett?”

我回过头来，陈韦丞弯着腰气喘吁吁地站在我面前，他笑得仍然像几年前一样，弯起不单不双的眼睛，露出可爱的兔牙。

我毫不犹豫地上前抱紧他，几年前我没做的事儿，现在当然不会一拖再拖。

梦醒了。醒来好过梦境。

———————  
44次日落森林完于2020年四月  
时年春光正好、繁花次第开放


End file.
